Usually, a strut of an aircraft is provided to form the link interface between an engine, such as a jet engine, and a structure part, generally the wing, of the aircraft.
The strut is notably provided with an attachment system interposed between the engine and a rigid structure of the strut. This attachment system comprises a front engine attachment and a rear engine attachment, the arrangement and the design of which are determined and certified to effectively take up the loads and moments likely to be generated on the three axes of the aircraft.
A front engine attachment of the prior art comprises, among other things, a fixture designed to be fixed to the casing of the compressor of the engine via two connecting rods. For its part, the fixture is fixed to the structure of the aircraft.
The aircraft engines, and particularly those of double flux type with high dilution rate (greater than 13:1), have a high weight which generates significant loads in the front engine attachment.